dcfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jlurocks
My Pages: User Page · Talk Page (Archive) · Sandbox Image:Jla4 1.jpg|200px default Visit the Database desc none Welcome to the Database Project, Jlurocks! Thanks for your edit to the User:Jlurocks page! You can jump in and start right away or practice in our sandbox. You should also have a peek at our guidelines and naming conventions. You can also from scratch. You can have your own user page; it is all about you! The two easiest ways to interact with other users are to join the forums or leave messages on users' talk pages. Remember to sign all of your posts, so we can quickly tell who left the message. (Hint: Use four tildes (~~~~). This will automatically produce your username and date. You can also use the 'signature' button in the edit toolbar.) If you need some help, just add the text to your page and someone will come to your rescue. You can include userboxes on your user page to express yourself. Your page can contain: * Your favorite comic books and characters. * Your most notable . * Anything else you want us to you know about you! (Keep it clean.) Be sure to visit our sister-sites, the Marvel, Image, and Dark Horse Database Projects so you can begin posting on them as well! No need to re-register, just sign in! Your account works on all Wikia wikis! Have Fun! -- Kyletheobald (Talk) 16:43, July 2, 2011 ---- Popular Links: Database | Forums | | | | | ' ---- Gypsy I'm not sure you knew what you were doing to the disambig page so I had to undo your edit. When you make an edit to a page, no matter what page, make sure you do all you need to in one edit as to not spam the history with slight or minor edit changes. Make sure you sample other pages first before you make an edit and please don't take information directly from Wikipedia and copy/paste it here. Now to expand on that last point it is alright to take the information from Wikipedia since we're an affiliated website however you left in cite marks and the same format and therefore the coding was screwed when it came over. It's a much more complicated system than I can help with at the moment but I'd like to refer you to a few pages first. * * If you need any further assistance please go through any or many of the ways to reach other users or administrators. :Midoki24 19:02, July 2, 2011 (UTC) I just don't really know what i'm doing here. jlurocks talking. Aqualad and Plagiarism I see how you got your info now. I guess I didn't remember some of those events taking place. Still, you ripped that article exactly as it was from Comicvine and put it here. Even though their site is all fan-written summaries, you can't plagiarize from other sites and post it here. You didn't even remove the links from their site. When doing this, you need to write up your own summaries in your own words. Kyletheobald 03:23, July 3, 2011 (UTC) I'm new to all of this, i don't even know how to do all of that. Gypsy, Aqualad It's been pointed out to you before that you shouldn't copy from ComicVine, and that the "Gypsy" page is a disambiguation, not meant for the entire history of the character. If your edits are being reverted, do you think adding exactly the same would make it any better? I would recommend you go over our and Policies before making any more contributions. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217'']] 17:08, July 3, 2011 (UTC)